


A Bun in the Hand

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson, bunnylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from work and finds Sherlock ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bun in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Bun in the Hand手中的小兔叽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190303) by [shawnordaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy)



John came home from a long day at work, looking forward to dinner, tea and maybe some telly, assuming Sherlock didn’t have him running across half of London tonight. As he pushed open the door however, he was surprised to find the detective sound asleep on the couch. Snoring softly, his long ears hanging off the end of the couch, and his tail peeking out from under his shirt.

Smiling, John went to turn the kettle on. He heard Sherlock kick at the sound of it clicking on. Yawning, the taller man wandered into the kitchen, giving John a kiss and stroking one of his floppy ears.

“Have a nice nap?” asked John, bracing himself as he opened the fridge.

Sherlock shrugged and reached past him for a carrot lying next to what was possibly a heart. John didn’t feel like looking too close. “Guess I’ll order takeaway.”

“Mrs. Hudson said she had some extra,” said Sherlock, offering him the other half of the carrot.

John took a bite and handed it back, knowing Sherlock probably hadn’t bothered to eat today. “I’ll go down and get it in a minute.”

“Aren’t you warm in that jumper?” Sherlock tugged at the hem.

John closed the fridge and gave him a knowing look. “Sherlock.”

One of Sherlock’s ears twitched as he leaned down. “I’m not wearing any pants.”

Blushing furiously and finding his own jeans suddenly that much tighter, John reached for the buttons on Sherlock’s shirts. “Really now? Were you waiting for me to get home?”

He nodded and nuzzled one of John’s ears. “I fell asleep waiting for you, but I’m prepared.”

“Oh really?” John reached down, barely grazing Sherlock’s tail, making him twitch. Watching his lover’s face, his fingers moved a little lower and found the plug. “You’re _naughty_.”

“Perhaps you should punish me?” Sherlock intentionally dropped his voice to a purr.

John shivered and pulled off his jumper, forgetting all about dinner and tea and anything other than dragging Sherlock down the hall to the bedroom. Sherlock crawled into the bed on his hands and knees, tail raised, shirt framing his hips and arse. The plug was just visible, clenched tightly in his arse. Clearly he was ready and willing.

“God, Sherlock,” groaned John, quickly shucking the rest of his clothes. He moved up behind his lover, kissing one arse cheek as he slowly twisted the plug, making him moan. He lapped at the base of his tail, making Sherlock yelp.

Chuckling against the soft fur, he reached for the lube and shifted the plug more. Velvet ears trembled with anticipation as John pulled it free, quickly pushing in two fingers to keep him open.

“John, please,” moaned Sherlock, rocking back against him.

“You’ve been waiting for me for hours, what’s a few more minutes?” teased John, pumping his fingers slowly, then crooking them to hit the prostate, sending Sherlock into a full-body shiver.

Moving up, John kissed his back, loving the tremble of his body. He slicked himself and grasped Sherlock’s thighs as he pressed forward, groaning as he slid easily into his mate.

John’s long ears brushed Sherlock’s sides, making him moan his name at the soft sensation. He kissed him between his shoulder blades, seating himself fully. “You feel so good.”

“Mine,” growled Sherlock, pushing back against him, tail twitching against John’s pelvis.

“Of course.” John started thrusting steadily, reaching around to stroke Sherlock’s cock. After a moment he pulled out and flipped Sherlock over, wanting to watch his face as he entered him again. He loved seeing him like this, open and needy, eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

“Look at me, love,” John reached up to stroke an ear. Sherlock thumped and opened his eyes, dark and needy. He could drown in the sight of them. His hips stuttered, breath short with need and want as he pulled back and slammed in hard.

With a cry, Sherlock’s hands fluttered as if uncertain as to where he should put them. He grabbed his own ears after a moment, arching up against John. Nuzzling Sherlock’s neck, John moved Sherlock’s hands, threading their fingers together. ”Don’t hurt yourself,” he chided gently, nipping at his neck.

His lover writhed underneath him, digging his heels into the small of John’s back. “I know what you need,” John whispered, thrusting harder.

Sherlock keened, struggling against his hands a moment before he came without a touch. John cried out and followed him over the edge, everything going white for a moment.

When he was aware again, John found Sherlock was gently stroking his ears. He made a small happy sound and nuzzled closer to his lover, gently mouthing his throat. His stomach growled suddenly and he giggled softly. “I think that means we need to eat,” he said sleepily.

“It can wait a little longer.” Sherlock wrapped an arm around him, humming contentedly.

John let himself relax and drift to sleep, happy to be right here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
